


Das bißchen Haushalt ...

by cricri



Category: Großstadtrevier
Genre: Dietmars POV, Gen, Humor, Living Together, Lothars POV, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Daß Dietmar derart unvernünftig sein könnte, hatte Lothar nicht erwartet. Spielt einige Wochen, nachdem die beiden zusammen gezogen sind.>Post in meinem LJ





	Das bißchen Haushalt ...

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: Verletzung riskieren um jemand anderen zu beschützen – Hurt/comfort – fürs Team  
> Team: Rapunzel  
> Fandom: Großstadtrevier  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Humor, hurt/comfort (ganz leicht …), Freundschaft  
> Handlung: Daß Dietmar derart unvernünftig sein könnte, hatte Lothar nicht erwartet. Spielt einige Wochen, nachdem die beiden zusammen gezogen sind.  
> Länge: ~ 650 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 60 Minuten

***

Samstag. Die Einkäufe waren erledigt und er wollte es sich gerade im Wohnzimmer gemütlich machen; vielleicht ein bißchen Zeitung lesen, oder mal durchs Fernsehprogramm zappen. Auf jeden Fall aber die Beine hochlegen und ganz eventuell noch ein kleines Schläfchen einschieben. Die Woche war Frühdienst gewesen, da bekam er immer zu wenig Schlaf. Er freute sich schon richtig auf Dietmars … ihr … Wohnzimmer. Da war es immer so schön ruhig und gemütlich. Und außerdem schön sonnig um diese Tageszeit, nur daß man davon unter der Woche wenig hatte.

Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, war Dietmar. Als er die Tür öffnete, zuckte er vor Schreck erst einmal zurück. Da balancierte Dietmar auf einem Stuhl, den er auf den niedrigen Wohnzimmertisch gestellt hatte. Das war ganz eindeutig Dietmar, auch wenn sein Oberkörper halb zwischen Wohnzimmerschrank und Decke verschwunden war.

„Was machst du denn da!?“

Dietmar zuckte zusammen und fluchte unterdrückt, weil er mit dem Kopf gegen die Decke gestoßen war. „Staubwischen! Und schleich dich nicht immer so an!“

„Aber du kannst doch nicht …“ Lothar schluckte und schloß kurz die Augen, als Dietmar bedenklich nahe an den Rand des Stuhls kam. „Das ist doch gefährlich, du kannst doch nicht -“

„Lothar …“ Dietmar bewegte sich, so daß sein Gesicht und die Hand mit dem Staubfeudel sichtbar wurden. „Ich staube seit Jahren ab. Glaub mir, ich weiß, was ich tue.“

„Aber doch nicht auf -“ Dietmar drehte sich weiter, und der Stuhl … der Stuhl drehte sich mit, kam immer näher an den Rand des Tisches, und er sah Dietmar schon fallen, in Zeitlupe, während er selbst da stand wie gelähmt und keinen Muskel rühren konnte.

„Nein!“

***

„Lothar?“ Dietmar mußte eine hastige Ausgleichsbewegung machen, um nicht zu fallen. „Lothar? Was … was machst du denn da?“

„Ich fange dich auf.“ Lothar blinzelte vom Boden zu ihm hoch. „Au, verdammt.“

„Aber …“ Er sah nach unten und machte dann vorsichtig einen Schritt runter. Ganz vorsichtig. Verdammt vorsichtig, weil das eine Stuhlbein nur noch zur Hälfte auf der Tischplatte stand. Wann war das denn passiert? „Ich bin doch gar nicht gefallen.“ Er kletterte vom Tisch und kniete neben Lothar. „Und wie hast du dir das überhaupt gedacht, ‚mich auffangen‘ … ich meine, jetzt mal im Ernst.“

Lothar verzog das Gesicht, während er sich wieder aufzurichten versuchte. „Ich hab‘ gar nicht gedacht.“

„Na ganz offensichtlich.“

„Wenn ich nachgedacht hätte, hätte ich dich fallen lassen“, grummelte Lothar. „Selbst schuld, wenn du so was blödes machst.“

„Aber ich …“ – weiß, was ich tue, hatte er sagen wollen. Bloß daß ihm dann die wacklige Konstruktion wieder ins Auge fiel, von der er eben gerade mal noch so runter gekommen war, und er redete lieber nicht weiter. Vielleicht sollte er doch endlich mal eine Haushaltsleiter kaufen. „Sag mal, blutest du?“

„Blöder Rauputz“, knurrte Lothar und hielt sich den Arm.

***

„Au! Das brennt!“

„Das Desinfektionsmittel ist schmerzfrei“, erklärte Dietmar milde. „Steht ganz groß drauf.“

„Hab‘ ich mir den Arm aufgeschrammt oder du? Das brennt!“

Dietmar seufzte. „Mein Held …“

„Was?“

„Ach, nichts … Soll ich ein Pflaster draufkleben?“

„Ist zu groß, glaub ich.“ Lothar sah auf seinen Arm und verzog das Gesicht. „Das muß so bleiben, blutet ja nicht wirklich.“

„Und sonst?“ Er ließ seine Hand ein bißchen höher rutschen, auf Lothars Schulter.

„Ein paar blaue Flecken, aber nix Wildes.“

„Du hast mir ganz schön Angst gemacht, weißt du das?“

Lothar schnaubte. „Das mußt du gerade sagen. Ehrlich mal – weißt du nicht, daß die meisten Unfälle im Haushalt passieren?“

„Bisher hab‘ ich Staubwischen nicht für besonders gefährlich gehalten.“ Dietmar mußte schmunzeln.

„Ja, wenn du dabei auf dem Boden bleibst.“ Lothar sah immer noch aufgebracht aus.

„Weißt du was?“ Er drückte kurz Lothars Schulter und ließ ihn dann los. „Ich koch uns einen Tee auf den Schreck.“

„Gute Idee.“

„Ich muß nur mal kurz eben da hoch, der ist im ganz oben im –“

„Dietmar!“

* Fin *


End file.
